


Stuck in Sherlock

by AnnaMithracite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to describe it, Investigations, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, reader but not exactly a reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMithracite/pseuds/AnnaMithracite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are you, a normal person who, by stranges circumstances, finds yourself in Sherlock. You don't know how to escape it and you can't talk. Well, good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this site, I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> I have to warn you before you start reading : I'm not english. In fact, I'm French so excuse my grammar.
> 
> This story is not an usual Reader x everybody because...Well, you'll see.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone can, for the second chapter, correct me, it would be nice!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ask any person "How was your day?" and he'll say "Nice." just to cut off the conversation. But ask Donovan and she'll say " You want to know how was my day? You really want to know? Because I'll speak for hours." But, suddenly, this situation become real. Too late to back out. Donovan graps your arm et forces you to sit.  
Now, you're stuck in an inconfortable chair in an interrogation room and you can't reach the exit. Nobody can help you. What will you do?

This question is useless because Donovan began to speak.  
You have to listen.

It's not like you can't escape this place by force but the gun in Donovan's hand is very deterrent. You're not a coward. But you recognize your inferiority at this moment.  
Stupid guns.

Donovan smiles at you. You don't like it but it's not like she cares of what you think.

"Well, stranger, you wanted to know, so I'll tell you. I'm, as you know, a police officer in New Scotland Yard"

No, you didn't know because you were asking random people how was their day when she came at you. You don't even know her name technically. It's just this awkward plot which decide of your life now and say that she is Donovan.  
Fuck this shit.

You are just a stranger. Male, female? Doesn't matter. Age? Doesn't matter. You like the ship Johnlock? Of course but...Heeeey! Doesn't matter you say!

The only thing that you're allowed to reveal is your favorite food but you find no interest at that.

Back to Donovan and your situation.

"Let's start with the beginning", she says.

Logical.

"My name is Sally Donovan and, like I already said, I'm a police officer. I work with Philip Anderson, a forensic scientist, and the detective inspector, Gregory Lestrade."

Sounds boring but, hey, you have to listen although you don't want to. You show her your unhappy face. It doesn't work.

"Throughout my career, I have met a lot of people. All differents but there was one man. One freaking man", she repeats by insisting on the "freaking" word, " who was the most dick of all time. Don't misunderstand, stranger, he'll always be a jerk. No one can change him. At worst, he can change you. John Watson changed because of him. What a pity."

John Watson. This name sounds familiar. Where and when did you hear it? Oh, right. It was the plot which tell you this information. When it asked you if you liked the ship Johnlock. Now, you are aware of the first part of this strange word : John, but what is the signification of lock? Lock like locked? Like your situation? Maybe it's not the right writing. Maybe lock is loch and loch is lochness.

That's insane. What kind of person are you to think like that? Call a doctor and do something! It's an emergency.

"His name, remember it, you can meet him everywhere, is Sherlock Holmes."

Ah, you just understand the last part of Johnlock. Great, level up! You are now a character of the fandom Sherlock. At this level, you can do some actions. Be grateful of your luck. It's not anyone who can do it.  
You clear your throat. Donovan, looks at you, surprised. Maybe she can realize your existance now that you increased your level.  
However, it seems that you can't say your name, age and gender yet. Why? Because it doesn't matter, remember? No interest, nada, que dalle...

"Yes? Did you want to say something?" she asks.

You nod but you can't answer. Not yet.

"You forgot? Well, it should not be important." Donovan loads up her gun an point it at you. You freeze instantely. Is this woman a psychopath? Because she has many similarity with a psychopath. "Sherlock Holmes is a freak, call him like that. It doesn't bothers him because he has no emotions. Also, he always on the crime scenes! He is a bloody psychopath!"

You haven't meet Sherlock Holmes yet but inside you, you think that he can't be as mad as Donovan. God, she's getting more and more creepy. You are almost peeing yourself. And the gun is still in front of you.

"This freak prentend that he can know all your life with just a look at your kneels. That arrogant prick."

Gosh, it could be a long time before she stop talking about him. She's in love or what? As if she heard you, she looks right in yours eyes, swear and spit. She walks around you and puts a hand on your head. You try to calm your heart. Is she going to kill you? And, most important, how did she guess your thoughts? Maybe she has a sixth sense? Or is it the feminine intuition? Incredible.

"I have to describe him. Like that, you will be able to recognize him and then, you'll can run away. Don't even try to talk to him except for tell him he's a freak. Do you understand?"

You nod.

"Good. He's very tall, has black curly hair,pale skin. He's wearing a black coat and a blue scarf most of the time. You got it, stranger?"

You nod again.

"But be careful. If you meet John Watson, you'll fell a strange sentiment that you can identify as friendship. Don't get close to him because wherever he is, the freak is too. If you become friend with Watson, he will convince you that Holmes is not as arrogant as the rumors say. Don't trust him. Never trust him. He may have a sympathic look, a normal behavior but it's a trick to grap you at his side," Donovan smirks, "Don't be one of them, you look like an innocent person so, take care of you."

For the third time, you nod. Tch, this woman is not seriously asking you to take care of you while she still had her gun. She's a sick person.  
Your bottom begin to hurt. How long have you been here? Maybe two or three hours. You're not sure because it depends of the plot. It's been one hour if you really want to know. One hour? You had fallen out of time. You need a break. And a shower. You feel something. Is that...A level-up? What a random thing. Is it because of your awareness of taking a shower? Whoa. You're impressed. So, you can talk now, right?

"I..." you begin, "I have to..."

No, definitely, there's something wrong with your voice. You swear to yourself to don't talk ever again. Was it a male or a female voice? It was ridiculous. This level-up was pointless.  
There's a knock at the door. Donovan sigh and lean over the exit. She hide her gun and open. A grey haired man appears. He doesn't seems happy. He yell at Donovan.

"What were you doing?! You are here for one hour! If you are doing a suspect exam, you have to tell me before! Holy shit," he says when he sees you, "I can't believe that this person commited a crime. Too...Well, you know."

Oh, you think that this man can't continue his sentence because of your abnormality. Of course, you're new in this fandom and nobody can describe you et telle who you are. But, apparently, they can't judge you. You are neutral in this story which is not as bad as it sounds. Imagine that you're considerated as evil. No, you can't imagine.

The man approaches and put his hand on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry for...all of this", he says by looking at Donovan, "she's...hum...upset because of an investigation. I will drive you home."

Your home? You don't have any home! You haven't think of that but you could get in trouble. Oh, bloody hell! What will they think? You can lie and say that you're a homeless. You try to look at yours clothes but, infortunately, you can't distinguish what you're wearing. It could be a jeans and a T-Shirt. Anyways, yours clothes seem clean. Too bad.  
You're searching in yours pockets to find any papers which can prove your identity. Oh, you feel something.  
It's a piece of paper with an address : 221 B Baker Street.  
It's the plot. The powerful plot. It wants to lead you there. Level-up, now you can walk anywhere.  
You stand up and follow the grey-haired man. Donovan looks daggers at you. She's really scary.

Once outside the interrogation room, you glance at the man. You are very thankful. This man, without knowing it, just saves yours pants. You were close to pee yourself. Hey, it's very hard to be brave in front of a gun. Try it, clever dick, and you'll see.

"Hum, I'm the Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade", he says, "You know, all of New Scotland Yard are a little stressed by...Well...Moriarty."

What the hell is that? A pizza's brand? No, it doesn't make sense. The features of Lestrade were serious.

"Sorry, maybe you aren't aware of this case."

Of course you're not. You're not a policewoman or else.

"I will inform you."

No! No! You don't want to! But you can't express yourself because of your strange voice so you wait until Lestrade speaks.

"Moriarty is a dangerous man."

Okay, very helpful. Is he more dangerous than Donovan?

"A very dangerous man."

Yeah, and the sky is blue.

"If you meet him, call the police."

For God's sake, don't be so obvious, you think. It seems that Lestrade won't give you another informations. You'll search on your own and you will begin with the piece of paper.

221 B Baker Street, here you are!

Level-up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a short chapter to see what you think of it. The next will be longer :)


End file.
